


The Mirror

by Magical_Hats



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: IT WASNT SUPPOSED TO GO THAT WAY BUT IT DID, M/M, OK LISTEN: there is a rape warning but its IMPLIED i cannot write that scene and i won't!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Hats/pseuds/Magical_Hats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack AU cuz idk man. This thing is freaking creepy and dark. Poor Kamui gets stalked.... and more. But hey, Cyrus is there to help him out! *dies*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch 1

**Author's Note:**

> SAVE ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I wrote this way before the game came out in the US so there are sad;y some mischaracterizations. Also concerning the triggered part..... YOU WILL BE WARNED AND ABLE TO SKIP IT WITHOUT MISSING ANYTHING STORY WISE! I swear.

"You can call me Auntie." The older female said as she greeted the newest addition to the Hoshido family. As her thick ringed fingers gripped Kamui's pale slender hands, the boy wanted anything but to be where he was now.  
But sadly, this was a mandatory trip.

"Kamui!" Sakura called "come over here! Auntie has amazing flower gardens!" It was all the boy could do to suppress a sigh of relief as Kamui was released from this strange "Auntie" lady.

Always as genuine as ever, Kamui scooped up the little red haired princess and exclaimed, twirling around "I have already seen the prettiest of the flowers! And I have a handful of them! Sakura!" Which left the younger sibling squealing and laughing.

Once Kamui's arms were tired, he set the girl down and noticed that Ryouma and Takumi were already deep in conversation with the "Auntie " lady. Scowls, furrowed brows and arm gestures to boot.

The lady was stubborn. But then, dealing with her was the whole reason the whole family had come.

A tug on the boys black shirt brought his attention back to a pouting Sakura.  
"Brother! Let's go to the gardens!" She insisted already half dragging him to the clear glass door of the gardens.

"Shouldn't we wait for Cyrus and the others though?" He tried stalling. The effort only earned him a stuck out tongue in his direction.

"Cyrus will come when he's done unloading all the gear and gifts!" The girl said in a slight whine. "Come with me!"  
The boy smiled. "Alright little princess," he said taking her hand in his. "Show me these legendary gardens you have been talking about for ages."


	2. Ch 2

"So she's not your newfound aunt... But she still want everyone to call her "Auntie"?" A very perplexed Cyrus questioned while stirring his bowl of soup.  
"Yeah," Kamui replied poking at the chunks of meat in his own bowl. "It is very strange to me." He admitted.

"Well lots of things are strange to you Mr. Shut In A Tower For Most of Your Life. So there is hardly any surprise there." Gray eyes twinkled in amusement.

Kamui looked at the cavalier seriously. "There's something worse though." He admitted to his friend. "Something bad is going to happen by her hands."  
As soon as he said the words he instantly wished he hadn't. That was a bold statement to make only a few hours of meeting a person.

Cyrus set down his spoon and took in what his friend had just told. "We will have to be careful." He concluded quite lamely. "I don't like her if she makes you feel so scared." He went on to say. "That means we will have to keep an eye on your sisters and brothers."

Kamui nodded. Even though there were four siblings, together he and Cyrus would be able to keep track of Auntie's interactions with them.

"Thank you Cyrus." Kamui said softly. The gray haired boy was giving his vacation time up to protect Kamui's family.

The boy grinned. "You are going to be just as busy as me!" He laughed standing up besides and now empty bowl and ruffling Kamui's already disastrous white hair.

"Kamui!" A deep voice called. (Would there ever be an end to being called? Kamui thought.) "it's time to sort out rooms."  
At that, gray and red eyes met before the two sprinted down the wooden hall and up the stairs in hopes of snagging a good room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short! I wrote this on my phone so it seemed longer! hopefully they will get longer further on!


	3. ch 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lovely bath scene ^////A////^ (I have no shame)

The dragon boy plopped in the feather bed and sank to stay. As it turned out, Auntie had already decided the rooms. Sakura got the first, Takumi the one beside, Hinoka after that, then Ryouma with the biggest room, and surprisingly, Cyrus took the last door on the right. However Kamui was placed right across Cyrus on the left and had no neighbors on either side of his room.

As he buried his face in the pillows, Kamui noted that his bed was quite large and lush. Much more so than the others.  
He groaned as he forced his tired body up to the small bathroom attached. He needed a bath bad after all the traveling and dust.  
He walked naturally barefoot on the cold tile and took in his messy appearance on the giant mirror hanging across the room on one of the shared walls. The size was quite unsettling due to it taking up almost the whole wall. Mirrors so large were mostly a Noir luxury, not Hoshido.

The boy turned the nobs so that the water could heat up. Once the tub was full and slightly steaming from the brisk air around it, the boy peeled off his grimy shirt.  
He shivered. Something was not right. But what? His eyes flicked around finding nothing. Maybe it was the cold? He tried to reassure himself. But there was something off about.... About what?

With a loud sigh, Kamui shoved down his fears and stripped off his long black pants before sliding into the warm bubbly water.

Instantly, the boy relaxed. He couldn't help a look of pure pleasure from spreading Across his face. Because of the relaxing salts, His screaming stiff muscles were finally able to loosen.

He scrubbed the dirt off of his slim body and ran shampoo and conditioner through his tangled white hair all while trying to calm the feeling of him being watched.

Once he was done and all clean, he stepped out of the draining tub, grabbed a towel and, still dripping, ran the fluffy red towel through his white locks of hair. Once his hair stopped dripping, he dried off his long limbs and the rest of his body.

He pulled out his pajama pants and put those on before stepping into the bedroom and once again, falling into the bed. This time to actually sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHOOT! What is up with that mirror!? We just don't know! (well.... maybe you do... i certainly do of course.... maybe its obvious.... yeah it is....)


	4. Ch 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers~! And a longer chapter yeah!

The first thing the prince noticed when he woke up the next morning were the flowers.

While he was asleep Some one had slipped a small handful of daisies near his bare chest and even more in his tangled hair.

"What the heck!?" Kamui exclaimed flustered. This was not like him! He was a light sleeper! He woke to every little creak and rustle so how did he miss this!?  
He slipped into the bathroom to take out all the daisies in his hair as well as get ready for the day. If these things were happening to him, then surely stranger things were happening with his siblings.

He scooped up the small group of daisies and brought them with him on his way down to breakfast. Maybe someone knew who did it?

He didn't have to wait too long before Sakura noticed the small bouquet.  
"Brother! You got them! You got the flowers!"

"I- uh... Yeah I did." He managed to say.

The girl smiled. "That's great!" She said tilting her head and mumbling "were there that many of them?" Before leading him to a big heap of sausage and eggs.

As the boy slipped on the bench besides Cyrus he couldn't help but shake his head. Some how, apparently, Sakura had done the daisy attack. But there was just no way her clumsy self would not have woken him, despite the fact Kamui was exhausted.

"Sleep well?" Cyrus asked noting Kamui's worn expression.

The prince chuckled. "Actually yes." He admitted truthfully, "however there was something-"

"Good morning~!" Auntie sang as her round body entered the room. Her graying hair was pulled back in a loose bun and her rings sat below her red painted nails. She had sequins and jewels everywhere on her long dress and sash that made rainbows bounce off on the walls.

Kamui shivered as the lady looked at him while asking "How was everyone's night?"

Not missing a beat, Cyrus slid a hand beneath one of Kamui's and gripped it tightly. A reminder that He was right there.

Everyone replied with the normal "good's" and "amazing's" before returning to stuff their faces. Except for Cyrus and Kamui.

"Hey Kam," Cyrus began. "It's actually pretty cold still. Want to help me find a cloak?" He offered.

"Yup." He replied a bit too fast, getting up from the table with the cavalier.

"Kamui! Cyrus! Later today lets go horseback riding!" Takumi suggested from the table with a grin.

The boys paused. "Cool!" Cyrus said excitedly, blocking out Kamui's "ugh" of disgust. Horses loved Cyrus but for Kamui, they always got uneasy and frightened. Probably because he was a giant dragon.

Cyrus grinned at Kamui "You should come!" He said as he walked out of the dining area.

"I'll probably have to if everyone else goes." The dragon boy admitted. That would beat being alone with the feeling of being watched every second.

As they climbed up the staircase and down into Cyrus' room Kamui brought up the flowers.

"You what!?" Cyrus practically yelled. "That's not normal Kamui. Even if Sakura might have done it, Wich I think is highly impossible, how would you not wake up!? You have dragon hearing!" The human gestured to Kamui's pointy ears making the boy laugh and blush a bit.

"Stop pointing out my differences!" He teased in mock sass. "What if I told you that everyone with round ears are deaf? How would you feel O deaf one?"

Cyrus' eyes narrowed. "That depends," he said closing the space between them. "If you define "deaf" like how I hear now then that is fine." He wrapped his strong arms around the smaller boy. "But if I really was deaf than that would be terrible because I wouldn't be able to hear you." Cyrus had leaned in right beside one of Kamui's ears so his lips brushed against the pointy ear.

At that moment the boy forgot all about the cloak, the flowers, and the strange feeling. Here he was safe. Anywhere in his knight's arms, gods be willing, was a safe haven.  
But sadly the moment ended as real life came crashing down by the laughter going down below. The two separated and Kamui picked up the two thick cloaks.

"Kamui I don't believe Sakura was the one who left the flowers." Cyrus said seriously. "She may have picked them, but she did not leave them."

The paler boy grimaced. "I figured as much. I don't know if anything else happened to Ryouma or Takumi though..." He Trailed off as he heard footsteps approach.

"Boys?" A sharp voice rang out.

Kamui hissed making Cyrus smile a bit.

Upon entry, the strange women took in the two soldiers standing close together. Her gaze lingered on the prince as she clicked her tongue.  
"Get a little side tracked?" She said with a cackle.

As sly as ever Cyrus smiled. "They took a while to find! Who knew..." And he shrugged like the flirting never happened.

Kamui too steeled himself. Something was not right with the lady. He would not let her know about their moment. She would surely only twist it to suit her desires.

So he'd distract her just a little so Cyrus could make space between them once again.

"A-auntie?" Kamui asked ever so softly "could you show Cyrus the horses?" He asked throwing Cyrus under the bus. "We were just talking about them since Takumi mentioned them earlier and Cyrus wanted to know what kinds they were... And stuff...." He trailed off due to not knowing much of horses.

He made a point to ignore Cyrus and his glare burning into the princes back and focus on the lady instead.

She looked shocked. Whether it was because the boy actually spoke to her or called her Auntie neither Cyrus nor Kamui knew. Maybe it was because of both.

"I'm not sure..." She began. "I have quite a busy schedule..." She wrung her jeweled hands.

"I'll show you my flying later in the evening if you do!" Kamui practically begged. He needed her out to talk to his siblings about possible strange events going on!

"Your flying?" She asked snapping into focus.

"Yeah! You see Kamui can turn into a dragon. And dragons fly so beautifully that it brings tears to people's eyes." Cyrus intervened. "It really is a rare treat to see him free fly!"

Auntie clapped her hands together. "Alright horses is it!" She said with newfound enthusiasm. Both boys couldn't escape the tingle of dread that slipped down their spines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember writing this a while back and I just died on the inside writing this. IDK why I am posting this when its been hidden on my phone for almost a year!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE SIBLINGS YOOOOO (ok tbh I'm a slut for Nohr now but i worth this before I got the game and I thought I would like Hoshido more so yeah, It's Hosidan.)

Together, all three walked down to the back door. Kamui kept up small talk about the cold and how in Nohr it would snow around this time, Cyrus chimed in every now and then with his own experiences.

As Cyrus was lead out to the horses on the edge of Auntie's property, Kamui whipped up a family meeting.  
Once everyone was together and Sakura finished placing the last lily in Hinoka's hair, he asked the question that he needed to know.

"Has anything strange happened to anyone last night or this morning?"

Silence. Then Takumi broke it by speaking.

"Last night I heard a bunch of shuffling in the hall." He admitted. "And I fell asleep with my hair still up but woke up to it being down... That was sorta strange." The older prince added with a slight shrug.

Fueled by Takumi, Sakura spoke up. "Before bed last night I placed a couple, no more than four, daisies on the table Kamui. But then when I went down, they were not there and you had them and more!"

Kamui nodded. He didn't go into detail about the feeling of being watched, but he did tell his siblings about the flowers in his hair.  
"Anything else?" he asked Ryouma and Hinoka.

The two shrugged. Little things like a spear being picked up from the floor and placed on the wall occurred, but nothing to them had happened.

"Ryouma, it is not safe here." Kamui admitted to the samurai.

The sword master nodded in agreement. "You may be right Kamui but we were still sent here on urgent business and we must see it through."

Kamui's face fell. "But-" he began.

"However," Ryouma continued, "we do have a deadline. Our army needs us on the lines. If we come back before the deadline, no one would know." He looked at Kamui. "We will stay for two more days." He concluded.

Kamui sighed in defeat. Once his older brother made a decision, no matter what happened, he would stick to that decision.

The meeting had reached a conclusion. Yes, strange things were happening. No, they would not do anything about it.

The sibling each went to their own activities leaving Kamui alone. Waiting for Cyrus to return, he took out the thick chain hanging around his neck. The blue dragon stone hanging from it glittered. Despite the cold, the stone was warm from being so close to Kamui's pale skin.

The boy sunk deeper in the thick cloak wrapped around him. It smelled like Cyrus he realized with a jolt. They had mixed up cloaks when Auntie had interrupted their alone time.

Despite the fact that it was the middle of the morning, Kamui found himself dozing off. Maybe it was because the soft inside of the cloak or maybe the comforting scent of Cyrus wrapped all over him, the young dragon prince fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a boring AF chapter OMG. At least there was a bit of fluff at the end... You all are troopers


	6. Ch 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another boring sibling chatter chapter.

Cyrus was beyond creeped out. He decided as he walked back with the rounder lady from the horse stalls.

Everything here was too perfect! He never saw any horse caretakers or gardeners taking care of any things and there was no way the old lady could do all of this alone.

He hoped he had taken enough time for Kamui to check in on his siblings.

As they neared the back door, His doubts were eased when he saw Kamui through the window.

He stopped at the window and smiled. The prince had his cloak wrapped around him with his pale face buried in the cloth as well.

He looked so young asleep, Cyrus realized. That made sense though because, out of all five siblings, Kamui was the second to last.

The creepy lady stopped to look as well. But instead of anything soft in her eyes, Cyrus realized there was nothing but.... Hunger.

It was then Cyrus knew what Kamui would tell him. He would say nothing strange happened to his brothers and sisters. And he'd be right. The lady wasn't interested in them. She was interested in Kamui.

But the only way she would get him was over Cyrus' dead body.

He left the old lady at the window and purposely opened the door and stomped his boots on the mat loudly. She had looked at his sleeping prince long enough.

Sure enough, Kamui stirred and popped His head up over the couch to see his friend.

"Morning again." Cyrus said with a smile. Kamui's eyes were still foggy with sleep and he looked a tad bit disoriented.

The youngest lord just grunted and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh look what we have here!" Creepy lady called from the doorway. "A sleeping manakete!"

"Really brother?" Hinoka said walking in with Takumi and the others "you have only been awake for a few hours!"

Kamui paled. If Hinoka thought he was lazy she'd make him work. And the last thing Kamui wanted was to-

"You should go flying and exercise." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Takumi chimed in "you can fly while we go riding. Horses don't like you any ways and I'll bring my bow to keep your attention sharp."

Kamui rolled his eyes. "You mean you'll shoot arrows at me while riding like last time? No way!"

"Actually it's a good idea!" Cyrus, of all people, conceded. "That way Auntie can see you fly while we all ride." The cavalier hoped that she would be too preoccupied with the road and riding to focus on Kamui's graceful dragon body practically dancing in the sky.

Auntie clapped her rings together. "Sounds like a wonderful idea! Let all go after lunch when the sun is not so warm."

Warm? Kamui almost blurted out. It was freezing outside! What was her deal?  
He noticed Cyrus flick his eyes to her and back to him. He had thought the same.

"Alright sounds good." Kamui conceded. On the bright side he wouldn't be put in the spotlight for his flying. Well, hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh man, I hate 'Auntie' so much. I wanna lite her on fiyaaaaah!!! *^*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D-R-A-G-O-N KAMUI yeah! And lots of dragon Kam Kam head canons that are pretty nice B)

After a quick lunch and a trip through the garden with Cyrus, everyone went out to the stables to saddle up the horses.

The walk with Cyrus was amazing. Kamui was able to tell him about the events that happened to Takumi and the other siblings. The news had surprised his friend a bit for some reason. Maybe he had not expected much?

The talk and the flowers themselves were nice, but what made it amazing were the slight brushes against each other, the sound of Cyrus laughing over Kamui's surprise at a Venus flytrap, and the soft overflowing look Cyrus would give him when he thought Kamui couldn't see.

But now they were separated. Kamui was officially banned from the horse stable after spooking the horses while Cyrus saddled up everyone's steed.

So he just sat in the grass and pulled out the thick chain from around his neck. The blue stone caught the sun making the layers shine and sparkle.

He hadn't transformed in a week or so he realized. Great, he'd be stiff as ever flying in the great blue sky.

His small anxiety was only increased when an unpleasant voice called his name.

"What you got there?" Auntie's sweet voice cooed eyes falling to the stone in Kamui's gloved hands.

"Just a dragon stone." Kamui admitted. He hated describing the nitty details of 'yes I can transform without it, no I am not in control when I do... That's why I need the stone.'

"It's very beautiful. Did you know that dragon stones represent the soul of the dragon using them?" She said warmly sitting in the grass as well.

Kamui looked at the stone. Yeah it was blue, but layered. The deeper layers being darker than the top. That made sense, Kamui admitted to himself. Ever since his choice, the manakete's heart had been so dark and distraught over whether he had made the correct one.  
But the outside shone like the stars at night. Just like he did when Sakura cried over the dying soldiers or Hinoka's favorite Pegasus died.

He sighed. "Makes sense." He told her aloud.

Her tired eyes crinkled as she smiled. "Looks like someone has a bit of darkness in them they need to look out for." She cautioned.

Kamui was caught off guard. She was being... Nice. Not weird or creepy just nice. He realized with a jolt. They were actually having some form of communication.

He mumbled a "yeah I know." In response just as Takumi, followed by the others, came up.

"We are all set!" Came the news. And Kamui knew they came out so that he could transform without being near the horses.

After walking a few steps away to get some wing space, Kamui shot Cyrus a wide grin. Maybe, if the horses could handle it, he would sweep Cyrus up while riding so that Cyrus could fly too. A feat he often did on the battle field to wounded riders and horses.

Then the heat spread from the stones in his hand to every inch of his body. He felt himself grow longer and taller. Lastly the great wings sprouted from his back and flapped open only to tuck neatly at his sides.

After so long, it felt amazing being a dragon. He shook himself getting rid of the "I am still a human that can do human things" instinct in his head. He was a dragon the size of a house.

Auntie cheered as Kamui came up to the group again. Cyrus had started pulling the horses out of the stables and assigning them to everyone.

"So beautiful!" She sang. " I think that was the most graceful thing I've ever seen!" She reached up and brushed her plump hands against Kamui's scaled front leg.

The dragon shifted away. He was a bit too uncomfortable when people touched him as a dragon. Make a wrong move and they could get seriously hurt.

He did however, uncharacteristically nudge the lady toward the horses. But he soon regretted that as he caught her heavy perfume and furs in his snout.

He sneezed making everyone, and every horse, startled.

"DANGIT Kamui!" Cyrus said frustrated over the mess of the horses and the riders trying to calm them.

The dragon chuckled. Sorry Cyrus! Kamui thought and he turned and launched himself into the sky where he couldn't cause any more havoc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY TALKED TO EACH OTHER OMG IM SCREAMING!!! GET AWAY FROM MY SON!!!


	8. Ch 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry Cyrus is angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short.... I'm sorry. but i can't merge it with the next chapter (partially cuz it's not done yet *laughs*)

Cyrus watched the dragon loop lazily through the sky. Despite the occasional arrow tossed his way, poor Kamui was probably bored to tears flying so slowly.

He wanted to join him so bad his chest hurt. But he wouldn't signal Kamui to sweep him up.

He had noticed that something about auntie had changed. She had become basically normal in her actions towards the prince. And he saw the two talking in the grass.

Either she would make her move soon or maybe her feelings were no longer as passionate. Which the cavalier highly doubted.

So he would not signal for a ride because then creepy lady would  
Probably want one too. And that was not going to happen. Ever.

Ahead of him, Ryouma and Takumi sandwiched Auntie with their horses. They were still trying to reside her to let their armies use her gardens and from the glares and sharp words thrown their way, they were obviously failing.

Kamui could probably persuade her. Cyrus thought bitterly. Hopefully the siblings did not realize this or else they would make his precious prince go plead to her.

From in front of Cyrus, Sakura squealed as a bunny bounced from the forest brush. Cyrus watched in silence as her and Hinoka talked excitedly about whether or not it was a cottontail.

He groaned and flicked his eyes up to the sky where Kamui spun and rolled in.

He gripped the reigns tight. This ride would never end!


End file.
